The present technology relates to operation of memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices.
A memory device can include memory cells that are arranged in horizontally in a two-dimensional (2D) memory structure or vertically in a three-dimensional (3D) memory structure such as a stacked memory structure. Each memory cell includes a charge storing material such as a floating gate or a charge-trapping material, and can be programmed to represent a data state based on an amount of charge in the charge storing material.
Moreover, the memory cells may be arranged in strings, for instance, where select gate transistors are provided at the ends of the string to selectively connect a channel of the string to a source line or bit line. Sensing operations are typically performed using a sense circuit which is connected to the bit line. However, various challenges are presented in operating such memory devices.